bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Benoit
}}Richard Benoit or The Bokor is the owner of a Voodoo shop on Pontchatrain Avenue in New Orleans, the only one left after Hurricane Katrina struck. He is revealed to be a Bokor, a Secte Rouge Sorcerer. Benoit: Dr. Temperance Brennan.... You leave here, you go home, it does not matter. There are powers. Dark powers to which distance makes no difference.... Benoit used his car to evacuate while escaping Hurricane Katrina. During the emergency evacuation, Benoit ran over Rene Mouton with his car during Hurricane Katrina to, according to his religion, take his soul to gain influence on everyone Mouton influenced. After killing Rene Mouton, he shoved a gris-gris bag in his mouth. The intended effect of the mojo was, according to Sam Potter, to "silence the dead so they can't speak." After he discovered that they were looking into the murder of Rene Mouton a.k.a. John Doe 361, he brutally slaughtered Graham Legiere in front of Brennan. He attempted to kill her to, but she attacked him and he fled, leaving Brennan with a broken wrist. He went to the morgue to take the case file of John Doe 361 and, in the process, murdered Mike Doyle and hid his body with Mouton's body because of his investigation on the body and possibly the fact that Doyle was in a sexual relationship with his daughter. After killing Mike Doyle, Benoit also took Mouton's skull. Since he knew that Brennan could arrest him for the murders, he snuck into her room and placed a mojo on her bed with the intended effect to erase her memory involving the case. He even tried to frame her for the murder of Graham Legiere to distract the New Orleans Police and Rose Harding. Booth came over to New Orleans when he discovered that Brennan suffered amnesia from the last two days. He tried to help prove that she was innocent for the murders by calling Caroline Julian and removing Brennan's earring from Graham's house. Booth and Brennan came to Benoit's Voodoo Shop to find out who made the gris-gris bag that Brennan found in Rene Mouton's mouth. He knew that they would discover that he was the Bokor and decided to kill his daughter to make it look like she was a rebellious teenager who worked for Secte Rouge underneath his nose. He impaled her on a heated spike which punctured her sternum, heart, chest cavity, and spine. In the process, he was injured by the spike when she was resisting. After Sam Potter scattered Fwan Ginea; ashes from a ritual fire pit, ashes from the feather of a dove, and salt mixed with holy water, on Rene Mouton to purify his remains, they saw that it was able to make the imprint on Mouton's chest visible. Brennan stated that the electrostatic charge of the particles reacted with the bone, but Booth recognized that the imprint was an emblem from a 1959 Cadillac and both he and Brennan realized that Richard Benoit owned a 1959 Cadillac. Booth and Brennan served Benoit a warrant to take his car as evidence. They wanted to talk to Eva since they suspected that she was working with Secte Rouge, but when they went downstairs, they found that she was impaled on the spike. Benoit pulled her remains off the spike and acted surprised to mislead them. Sam Potter identified the basement as the lair of a Bokor when he saw a shrine on the opposite side of the room and identified the spike on the wall as one which was used for ritualistic animal sacrifice. Brennan identified the murder weapon used on Mike Doyle and Rene Mouton as a small spike which they found next to Mouton's skull. Sam Potter also saw two containers which, according to him, holds the souls of Rene Mouton and Eva Benoit and wanted to release Mouton's soul so no other Bokor can use it. Brennan found out that Eva Benoit didn't commit suicide when she found out that the spike was protruding from her back by eight inches and the fact that the spike, when it was heated, even made it harder to go through her body. Brennan postulated that since the room wasn't even 12 feet wide that even if Eva ran at full speed and her aim was perfect that the spike would never have penetrated her spine unless she was pushed onto it. Sam Potter deduced that Richard Benoit was the Bokor since he knew that if they found Eva dead, they would stop looking for Mouton's murderer and he knew that Benoit believed that he can bring Eva back to life. Brennan ripped his shirt open to reveal the injury he suffered from the spike when he killed Eva. As Detective Rose Harding was arresting Benoit, he started to threaten Brennan with a Voodoo curse, but she responded by poking his eyes with her fingers. Brennan stated that people like Benoit are less intimidating when they have been poked in the eye. Harding responds by chuckling and Benoit was sent to prison. Victims * Rene Mouton (Run over by a 1959 Cadillac. Stabbed in the head.) * Graham Legiere (Stabbed and mutilated.) * Temperance Brennan (Attempted, escaped.) * Mike Doyle (Stabbed in the head.) * Eva Benoit (Impaled.) Trivia * He owns a red 1959 Cadillac Brougham. Category:Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Season 1 characters